


Birthday Bash

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Ice Skating, Ice Skating Supervillains, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do you give to the woman who can steal herself anything?





	

Len has been planning this job for months.

The Central City Museum traditionally holds its massive, glitzy charity gala every year between Christmas and New Year’s, the better for its attendees to show off their cashmere and furs before going inside to show off their formalwear and jewels. Arranging for it to be delayed appropriately has left him owing favors to both Mardon (for providing a nasty blizzard) and Mick (for starting an electrical fire that _didn’t_ destroy the whole building). He also snuck in to freeze the water pipes during Mardon’s storm, paid several large bribes to the plumbing contractor that repaired the subsequent damage, and had to negotiate with Hartley Rathaway for certain modifications to the cold gun, but nothing’s too much for his little sister.

Besides, all Hartley wanted was the guarantee that his parents would be robbed blind while attending the gala, and that’s an easy promise for Len to make.

When Lisa’s birthday rolls around at the beginning of February, he gives her the first part of her present- the blingiest pair of figure skates he could find- and explains the rest of it over brunch. She’s still laughing at him when the party begins at sunset.

The charges on the pipes detonate just as planned, flooding the ballroom floor, and the cold gun’s newly expanded blast freezes it into a solid sheet of ice that neatly locks down everyone else’s feet. Lisa laces up her skates, Len hands her a bag, and the shopping spree begins. She even throws in a few jumps and spins as she makes her way around the room.

Watching the Flash hit the edge of the ice at the door and go skidding across the whole room on his ass is just icing on the cake.


End file.
